Venus fly trap (Feed Me)
The venus fly trap is the main character of Feed Me, and will be the main character in Super Feed Me. Appearance The venus fly trap appears as a green plant with a straight stem and a large head. Its head is shaped like a V, with a long, pink tongue on the inside of its mouth. The plant also has an white eye with black pupils on each side of its head. The entire plant is inside a brown pot, with several roots dangling out of the pot. Game information Feed Me In the character's debut game, Feed Me, the venus fly trap is trying to escape a greenhouse. In this game, the player uses the mouse to direct where the fly trap moves its head and mouth. Holding down the left mouse button will cause the fly trap to extend its neck as far as it can to get its head to the location where the mouse is. When the head reaches as close as possible to the mouse (or when the mouse button is released), it snaps its mouth shut, clamping on to whatever surface, or eating whatever bug it is touching. The neck will then retract, pulling the rest of the plant to the head if it is clamped onto a surface, or pulling the head back to the plant if it is not locked onto anything. Using this method, the player has to pull the plant and its pot along the level by grabbing surfaces and dragging itself forward. If the venus fly trap bites on to a moving platform, its neck and pot will swing back and forth to the left and right, while shortening until it shortens to its regular length. The venus fly trap has five health (called "energy"), which can be lost when it touches a hazard or is hit by an enemy. Energy cannot be regained. It is tracked by a meter of five hearts on the top of the screen, each heart being a different shade of green. Eating bugs will extend the neck of the venus fly trap, allowing it to reach farther (which is often required to complete levels). The highest possible length the venus fly trap can reach without pushing the "neck length" meter off the screen is 209, however, as the neck only extends in increments of 5, the highest it can reach is 205. The highest it can reach in-game is in level 10, with a total length of 170. The neck length meter increases by five pixels for every bug eaten, while also increasing the actual character's neck by a certain amount. Feed Me sign 1.png|A sign explaining how to control the fly trap Feed Me sign 2.png|A sign explaining how to move the fly trap Fly Trap energy.png|The meter indicating how much energy the fly trap has left. Each time a heart is lost, it turns black. Neck meter.png|The meter tracking the neck length. Biography Super Feed Me The venus fly trap in Super Feed Me is seen to retain most of the features from Feed Me, with the exception of its neck growing. The appearance of the venus fly trap has been changed, giving it a more cartoonish appearance. The venus fly trap appears to bite and holds on to objects more smoothly that in Feed Me. A new addition to the venus fly trap is the ability to hold small objects and pull objects attached to something else. If the venus fly trap bites small enough objects, it can throw/fling these objects around, the direction at which they will be thrown/flung indicated by three small transparent dots. Objects that have been seen to be held so far have been a wrench and plum. The venus fly trap can eat bugs by biting them. Some bugs, due to their size or toughness, may require multiple bites to kill, such as when the snail is eaten - the venus fly trap bites multiple times to eat the bug before swallowing it. The swallowing effect of a circle going down the venus fly trap's neck is still retained from the original game. In water, a new interactive object in the game, the venus fly trap's speed is greatly increased along with the plant consistently sinking. However, movement in water is still possible by biting in the desired direction. The venus fly trap can be damaged, with the only seen weak point of the venus fly trap being its neck, which flashes when damaged. It is not known how much health the fly trap has. File:Super Feed Me - Trailer|The venus fly trap's behaviour in the game's trailer File:Nitrome Super Feed Me Update|The venus fly trap's behaviour in the update video for the game Story According to Super Feed Me.com, the venus fly trap is trying to escape from captivity. Other appearances *In Super Stock Take, a venus fly trap cameos on the background of some boxes. *In Steamlands, on the level Ricochets, the player can buy a red, black, and orange flag with the venus fly trap on it. *In the Music section of the Shop, the venus fly trap appears playing a guitar in a band with other Nitrome characters. *In the Shop's banner, a model and a shirt of the venus fly trap are shown. Skins * Classic skin - Two venus fly traps attached to the ground appear on a hill trying to eat three flies. * Party skin - The venus fly trap appears under the R of Nitrome, trying to eat a Fly. * Nitrome 2.0 skin - In the Nitrome 2.0 skin, the venus fly trap appears as a giant breaking through the the greenhouse. F8.png|A red version of the Steamlands flag Classic Venus Fly Trap.png|The venus fly trap(s) in the Classic skin Venus fly trap party skin.PNG|The venus fly trap in the Party skin Nitrome_2.0._Skin_-_Venus_Fly_Trap.png|The venus fly trap as it appears in the Nitrome 2.0 skin NitromeBand.png|The Venus Fly Trap in the music section of the Nitrome.com Shop page Venus fly trap sst.png|The venus fly trap in Super Stock Take Shop Banner venus fly trap shirt.png|A shirt with an image of the venus fly trap in the Shop banner Shop Banner venus fly trap figurine.png|A model of the venus fly trap in the Shop banner Gallery Venus Fly Trap.png|The venus fly trap in Feed Me Animated_Venus_Fly_Trap.gif|Animated venus fly trap from the original Feed Me Venus_Fly_Trap_From_Super_Feed_Me.PNG|The venus fly trap as shown in an advertisement on Nitrome.com Plants A, B, and C.png|The venus fly trap in the experimental garden in Super Feed Me. Trivia *The design for the venus fly trap was based off the art of the beanstalk from Jelly BeanstalkNitrome blog Wiki Collaboration → Comment (image) Actually it wasn't...sorry your usually spot on with your info Nobody. It was done in mobile dimensions but was just mock up art...it was never seriously considered as a game. The plant head did become the feed me design though!. *The venus fly trap's head in Feed Me is always looking at the mouse cursor, and will follow it around depending on where the mouse moves on the screen. Notes Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Feed Me series